Big Trouble in China
by TimX7
Summary: When the Rangers are in China to pick up a Chinese infant for a Pai Zhuq couple. They are attacked by a terrorist group, bent on ending the Olympic Games forever. Not to mention Dai Shi is after the child's power for his gain.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Jungle Fury is owned by Walt Disney. I only own the few original characters in this story.

**Title: Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Big Trouble in China**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: When the Rangers are in China to pick up a Chinese infant for a Pai Zhuq couple. They are attacked by a terrorist group, bent on ending the Olympic Games forever. Not to mention Dai Shi is after the child's power for his gain.**

**Author's Note: This is loosely based off of the Gekiranger movie. The Order of the Metal Claw is the Mechung Fu organization from the said movie. I know the movie was set in Hong Kong. But it is close to the Summer Olympics. So I wanted to do something in the spirit of the Olympics. Especially with the craziness going on over China's violation of human rights. This is also loosely based off the story Parenthood by Ginger Ninja. And the infant they're looking for can have a overpower of Ki. It's Ki bursts are uncontrolable and the infant is loosely based off of a Star Wars roleplay character Kyrana Jowitt. Which is also owned by Ginger Ninja.**

**Part 1: Misadventures in Beijing**

Fran holds a male infant in her arms. The infant is a Chinese baby going to America to be with a Pai Zhuq couple. The couple is members to the Order of the Claw.

"He's so cute!" Lily, the Yellow Ranger said.

"Yeah he is." Theo, the Blue Ranger agreed with her.

"Well RJ won't be expecting us back till tomorrow." Casey the Red Ranger said. "So let's go see the sights with Tao Li Cheng."

Tao Li Cheng is the name of the infant. His parents were Pai Zhuq students and Christians in a underground church. Chinese police found the church and executed everyone inside. Tao Li was taken to a orphanage, but recently underground churches are being left alone. China is starting to accept Christainity in their country. So looks like the Chinese government is starting to feel remorse for the martyrs they created.

The Rangers and Fran walked away from the orphanage. Not knowin someone is watching them through a hidden camera.

"Found him." said a old Chinese man with a wicked grin on his face.

--

Dai Shi and Camille walk through the Chinese wilderness, outside of Beijing. They are headed to a mansion in the woods.

"Why are we going to this mansion Dai Shi?" Camille asked.

"There is something in that mansion that I need to become more powerful." Dai Shi replied. "Something of great power. Inside that mansion Camille, is the legendary power of the Order of the Metal Claw. A order of martial arts students that study Pai Zhuq and the ability to use mechanical versions of their animal spirits. I want the monks to help me defeat the Power Rangers. Plus they are said to have the Chosen of the Animal Spirits. The Chosen will be my student."

"Can you trust them? They won't stab you in the back like the Overlords did?"

"They better not betray me." Dai Shi said. "I will crush them all if they do..."

--

As the Rangers were looking at the sights with the Olympic athletes, mostly from the U.S. Team, something was amiss. Something didn't set well with the Rangers.

"Do you guys get the feeling that we were being watched?" Theo asked. The Rangers stopped and soon mechanical animal robots in monk robes appeared. The robotic monks that appeared were composed of the tiger, panda, red panda, tortoise and the crane. They were all humanoid animal robots. They were students in the Order of the Metal Claw. The monks surround the Rangers, but leave Fran and Tao Li alone.

"Fran go find someplace to hide!" Casey ordered and Fran nodded. Fran took the child to a safe place.

Once the Rangers made sure the park they were in was empty, no one watching the fight. They grabbed their Solar Morphers out of their pouches and slid them on. Then began their morphing sequence.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" They yell in unison. The Rangers morphed into their respective colors. However, there was one person that saw them morph. She was hiding behind a bush. She has dark red hair and blue eyes, with freckles on her face. She had on a jump suit that was designed with the flag of the UK, the Union Jack. She also appeared to be in her mid twenties. She watched in awe and partial disgust when the Rangers morphed.

"So they're the new Power Rangers?" she said in a Scottish accent. "I HATE the Power Rangers! How many more Power Rangers is there going to be!?"

She continued to watch the futile efforts of the Rangers with their standard weapons, the Jungle Bo, Jungle Tonfa and Jungle Chucks. When those weren't working well. The Rangers went with better weaponry.

"Jungle Mace!" Lily called for her meteor hammer weapon. The Yellow Ranger's weapon that was given to her for mastering the Elephant Spirit.

"Jungle Saber!" Casey called for his weapon for mastering the Shark Spirit, the animal spirit of RJ's father.

"Jungle Fan!" Theo called for his war fan weapon, for mastering the Bat Spirit.

With their personal weapons now brought out, the Rangers began to have better luck. Then again, the young woman was soon discovered by a tiger monk. Her hidey hole discovered, she inmmediately lept from behind the bush and prepared to defend herself. Casey saw her in trouble and decided to call another weapon of his to help her.

"Strike Rider!" Casey called on his armored motorcycle. A red and black tiger shaped motorcycle. Casey then set the Strike Rider into Attack Mode. The Strike Rider destroys the remaining monks. But it wasn't the end for the Order of the Metal Claw. A new monk appeared, a female mechanical Sea Anemone humanoid. She obviously has the spirit of the Sea Anemone. Casey was about ready to attack her, when she knocks him off the Strike Rider. Then begin to steal the Ki of the Rangers, Tao Li, Fran and the woman. Only Casey was left conscious, but temporary paralyzed. The woman took summoned more monks to take Theo, Lily, Fran and Tao Li. They took them back to the Order's home base.

"Wait..." Casey said weakly. "Where are you taking them?"

**Author's Comment: Well that's all for this chapter. I do need to save some stuff for the last two chapters in this story. So I can't show everything. Including Tao Li's Ki sudden bursts of Ki. So enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Jungle Fury is owned by Walt Disney. I only own the few original characters in this story.

**Part 2: Questions Answered**

"You're telling me that baby has powerful life energy called Ki?" Casey asked RJ on his Solar Morpher. Casey recovered from the fight and decided to take the mysterious young woman back to the hotel room. Ironically the Rangers were able to secure two hotel rooms, before they were all booked by the Olympic athletes and their families.

So Casey was in Theo and his room. The young woman is laying unconscious on Casey's bed. Casey thinks she is a athlete and got caught up with the Rangers' battle.

"Exactly Casey." RJ said from the Loft at the Jungle Karma Pizza parlor. Dominic was downstairs, working the lunch rush and doing a good job of it too. "The Chosen, which is Tao Li, has a large amount of Ki. Which makes him vulnerable to those that want that kind of power. The couple that wanted Tao Li is actually his guardians."

Casey sighed, just as the woman was starting to stir. After finishing his conversation with RJ, Casey took off his morpher and saw the young woman sitting on the edge of the bed; smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you for saving me Red Ranger." she said in a Scottish accent.

"I take it you saw us morph earlier, right?" Casey asked. "I'm Casey and you are...?"

"Esther, Esther Scottsdale. I'm with the UK branch of INTERPOL." Esther said.

"INTERPOL?" Casey was a bit surpised by this. All this time he thought she was a Olympic athelete. "And here I thought you were a athlete for England's Olympic team. With that jumpsuit and all."

"I was undercover as a coach for the English gymnastics team." Esther said. "I heard reports of a terrorist group that wants to put a end to the Olympics once and for all. They sent me undercover, in case any of the athletes are targets themselves. But then I learn from a fellow Pai Zhuq master, that the suspected terrorist group, is in fact searching for that infant you had. I don't know what they want the little lad for, but it seems that his Ki energy will help them greatly in their plans."

"But why the Olympic games, Esther? Why don't they like the Olympics?"

"There are people who don't like the Olympics. Remember the Olympic Park bombing in 1996? There is always someone who hates anything involving peace and unity. That's the spirit of the games and that's what they despise. Terrorist plots have increased this year though. Probably because of China's government and the fact the Olympics are being held here, in Beijing, in China's capital city."

Casey was angry, he was confused and most of all he was worried about his friends. He was worried that their Ki energy may be used in the Order's plan to rid the world of the Olympics. "Who is behind this Order of the Metal Claw? This terrorist group that is behind all of this?"

"Yang Chow, the media mogul in China." Esther replied. "He's been in charge of the Order since it's formation. His main goal has always been to ruin the Olympics. In fact he was supposed to be in the Olympics years ago, in the martial arts event. However China injected him with a illegal substance, but not the others. In the end, he won the gold, but lost it when his "doping" came to light. Disgraced and angry that he was used that way by his country. He swore revenge on the Olympic Committee for being stripped of his medal."

"I take he's also out for revenge against the Chinese government for discreetly doping him up?"

"Yes!" Esther said. "But first on his agenda is the Olympics."

"This is bad..." Casey muttered under his breath. Then he said "Come on! We've got to save my friends and Tao from Yang!"

"After you Red Ranger." Esther said following right behind Casey.

--

Grizzaca, Jellica and Carnasaur remained behind to find the Crystal Eyes of the Phantom Beast. Though they wondered where Dai Shi and Camille went too.

"Where did Dai Shi and Camille go?" Grizzaca shouted.

"Dai Shi left with Camille." Jellica replied. "They went to China for some unknown reason."

"If they're going after the Chosen of the Animal Spirits, then we're in danger!" Carnasaur exclaimed. "That child has very powerful Ki energy.!"

"No matter, one child will never defeat the likes of me!" Grizzaca said.

--

"Yin! Do you realize what you've done!?" Yang shouted in anger. He was angry over the fact that Fran, Theo and Lily were taken to his mansion as well. Yang's greying hair was cut short and his eyes were brown. For a old man, he was still in the best shape of his life. No he never used a Bow Flex. He just trained in his Pai Zhuq art over the years. Even toning his animal spirit, the antlion. He wore traditional white clothing.

"Sorry brother." Yin was a young woman in her late twenties. She had her brown hair tied into two buns and wore a black Chinese dress. "I saw their Ki and thought it would help you inprove your power."

"You may be right with that." Yang turned to his sister and smiled. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. To think you brought me two Power Rangers and this woman with a unusually strong Ki. I thank you Yin."

Yin bowed respectively. "With pleasure brother."

"But I sense more powerful Ki outside my mansion. Please Yin, gather that power!"

Yin bows and goes to get a squad of monks. Yang turns back to the unconscious.

--

Dai Shi and Camille neared the Chow Estate, a old fashioned Chinese castle.

"He's there..." Dai Shi said. "I can feel his Ki already, but I sense other Ki signatures." Dai Shi said.

"Should we investigate Dai Shi?"

"Of course. Let us go Camille." Dai Shi took a couple steps foward. Then several monks appeared with Yin in her "beast form".

"Hmmmm..." Dai Shi saw the opposition he was facing and threw off his cape. "NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM OBTAINING ABSOLUTE POWER!!"

**Author's Commet: Part 2 is done in the nick of time. Tonight is the Olympic opening ceramony. I don't know if I'll watch the Olympics this year. I haven't watched most of the entire Olympics since the 1996 Olympic Games and that was mostly because I was watching women's gymnastics. What? Don't give me any weird looks! Dominque Moceanu was freaking hot! I won't deny the fact that I was just a 14 year old teen without a love life. And I'm a grown adult still without a love life. Life sucks, you know? I'm trying online dating, but a few of the women that want to hook up with me are in their forties. What is up with older women wanting to date younger men anyone? I'll shut up now. Hopefully the final part will be up tonight. I get the feeling the Chinese will be serving Sweet and Sour Dove during the Olympics. Where would they get the doves? The opening ceramony of course! Don't they release doves at the opening ceramonies?**


	3. Chapter 3

Power Rangers Jungle Fury is owned by Walt Disney. I only own the few original characters in this story.

**Part 3: Showdown in Beijing**

Esther and Casey made it to the estate, just as it was getting dark outside. Darkness will soon arrive and soon the Olympics opening ceramony would begin. Not only that, but so will Yang's plans to crash the party as well. The two saw the Chou Estate lit up. Monks were standing guard inside and outside the compound. Spotlights were shining on a statue of Guanyin, the Buddhist bodhisattva of compassion and Goddess of Mercy. There will be no easy way inside.

"There has to be a way in." Casey said. "Like a back door or something."

"Let's go around the back." Esther said as they ran to the mansion and around it.

--

Dai Shi and Camille defeated the monks. Now they face Yin. Yin was pretty strong for the two Rinshi. However Dai Shi used his Zocato to even the odds. This was the opening Yin was waiting for. Her chance to drain Dai Shi and Camille of their Ki. Which she did. Dai Shi was weakened for a brief period. Once recovered, he used his Zocato again.

"What did you do to us!?" Dai Shi asked.

"I drained your Ki, for my brother and grand master of the Order of the Metal Claw." Yin replied. "Your Ki will be strong enough to supply him with infinte power."

"The only who will have absolute power is me!"

"You're a fool Dai Shi! Your reign and your beast war is over. Now is the time for my brother's beast war! Now is the time for the Metal Claw to reign! You had your chance ten thousand years ago! Yet you lost and allowed yourself to be trapped..."

That did it. Dai Shi was mad. So his is rage, he charged at Yin with his Zocato at full power. He then punched Yin and sent her flying ten yards backwards. When she landed, she rolled on the ground and exploded into flames. Finally destroyed, Yin has been defeated. Camille and Dai Shi decided to continue their way to Yang's compound.

--

Yang was thrown against the wall, Tao Li wailing from the bed that he was hooked up to. Tao Li fended Yang off with sudden, unexpected bursts of Ki energy. They were so powerful that Lily, Fran and Theo were sent flying into the walls as well. Even Yang's equipment was destroyed by these sudden bursts of Ki energy.

"Powerful, aren't you kid?" Yang recovered and walked towards the advanced technology crib that held the poor infant. "Not for long..."

"Soon Yang activated the machine to drain their Ki. Well which parts wasn't smashed into pieces that was. The Rangers, Fran's and Tao Li's Ki energy was slowly drained into a machine for Yang to receive it. Soon Dai Shi and Camille's Ki was added to the mix. When the storage tanks was full, Yang hoped into the machine and began to receive the gathered Ki energy. Just as Casey and Esther ran into the room.

"We're too late!" Esther shouted. Once they entered the room, Yang began his transformation into his "beast form". Which is to say the spirit of the antlion. So now he looks like a mechanical humanoid antlion, complete with four extra arms. Theo, Fran and Lily awoke slowly.

"Esther take Fran and Tao Li! Get them out of here!" Casey ordered Esther. Esther nodded and took the two non Power Rangers and left the room. Making their way out of the mansion. The Rangers put on their solar morphers.

"JUNGLE BEASTS! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

They morph into their Ranger forms and begin to fight with Yang. However they have trouble from the start. Yang is just too strong for them.

"CLAW CANNON!" The Rangers summon their Claw Cannon and take aim. Once charged, the Claw Cannon fires a powerful bolt of energy at Yang. Knocking him back five feet and causing him to roll across the ground. Yang growls angerly and then calls on Dai Shi's Zocato to give more Ki to the Guanyin statue. The statue explodes to reveal a giant mechanical Guanyin mech with some mechanical antlion parts. Particulary it has six arms. Yang then climbs into the robot and heads towards Beijing.

"We have to stop him!" Casey exclaims. Then they summon their Spirit Zords, their own animal spirits in a physical state. They then combined them into the Jungle Pride Megazord caught up to Mech-Guan with Theo's Bat Spirit Zord. However when they started to fight Mecha-Guan. It was still too powerful for them. Even with the Bat Zord attached.

Down in the city Dai Shi and Camille watched the mech battle.

"What should we do Dai Shi?" Camille asked.

"I will not let the Order of the Metal Claw take away the one thing I want the most. The world." Dai Shi said. "Let's help the Power Rangers."

Soon Camille and Dai Shi summoned their own Spirit Zords. The chameleon and the lion.

"I never knew they can summon their animal spirits like that!" Fran said as her and Esther watched the battle at the Olympic Stadium. Flit was of course commentating on the batlle.

"Wow!" Flit the fly said. "What a turn around! I never knew that Camille and Dai Shi had their own Zords! This might be the end for the evil Yang!"

The lion and chameleon Zords combined to form the Jungle Pride Megazord with Lion and Chameleon Power. The lion formed the chest, shoulder armor and sword. While the Chameleon formed the left arm's whip like gauntlet.

"Nothing will stop me!" Yang shouts. However the Megazord is in front of the Olympic Stadium, trying to protect it from Mech-Guan.

"We're not going to let you get any closer to the stadium!" Casey shouted. In the stadium, the opening ceramony was stopped as everyone saw the Jungle Pride Megazord standing nearby. Everyone began cheering the Power Rangers on. Apparently, the Power Rangers went from urban legend to international celebrites.

"GAHHHHHH!" Yang made Mech-Guan rush forward. The Megazord rushed forward as well. Only all five in the joint cockpit began to spin around.

"SAVAGE SPIN ATTACK!" All five shout. The Megazord's upper half began to spin very fast. Making the sword in the Megazord's right hand to eventualy slice up Mech-Guan into multiple slices.

"This can't be happening! I am invincible!" Yang proclaims, but Mech-Guan falls apart and explodes. Killing Yang in the explosion.

--

The Rangers, Dai Shi and Camille stood at a nearby tourist spot. Overlooking the fireworks display for the opening ceramony. However Dai Shi and Camille turned to walk away.

"This changes nothing Power Rangers." Dai Shi said. "You can keep the infant for all I care. I will still destroy you in the end. Let's go Camille."

Once the two left, Fran and Esther rejoined the Rangers.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright." Fran said smiling. Tao Li was asleep in her arms.

"Thanks Fran." Casey hugs Fran and then turns to Esther. "What is your next case?"

"I have to investigate some corruption that is to come in the Olympics. It should go easy for me, unless the Chinese government hinders my investigation. Something about the Chinese women's gymnastics team being underaged and something about the judges being paid by China. To ensure that the Chinese athletes win gold at the games. Ta ta Power Rangers."

Esther leaves the five and goes back to her hotel room.

--

Meanwhile Yin is still alive. She watched her brother and his creation explode in Beijing. Walking away from the spot where her brother died, she swears revenge on the Power Rangers.

"You'll pay for this Power Rangers. Mark my words."

The next day the Rangers got on their flight back to Ocean Bluffs. They presented Tao Li to his adoptive parents, a Chinese-American couple. Who took the infant to their home in the mountians. RJ and Dominic congratulated the Rangers on their mission in China. All five of the not knowing of the danger that is coming their way.

**Author's Comment: Well this is the final chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the three part story. Yes there will be a sequel. I knew that when I was writing part 3. When the sequel will be up online is a question that will wait another day. Ironically I finished this chapter when the Olympic Closing Ceramony is on NBC. Well leave a nice review. See you later.**


End file.
